


Forbidden love

by JustFansHP



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: This is a Kat/Eva fic. No need to come and tell me you prefer Kadena, I know. I just wrote this for the people who want to read about them.What could've happened if Sutton didn't call to ask Kat to join her. Also used the promo for the season finale as inspo
Relationships: Kat Edison/Eva Rhodes
Comments: 31
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> Wow it's the 1st time I'm the first person writing for a ship and I'm here with smut 😂  
> (No beta)
> 
> Enjoy!

"I just helped you! Remember? That's why you're here. To say thank you" Eva reminded Kat. "Unless you came over just to yell at me-"

Kat cut her off with a kiss. It was sudden but not really unexpected after how high the tension was between them at the photoshoot.  
And as quickly as she started it, Kat stopped it.

"This makes no sense" Kat pointed out, her finger gesturing to show them.

"It really doesn't" Eva agreed. "But also-" she cut herself to kiss Kat back.

This time the kiss lasted and even got heated rapidly. Kat's hands cupped Eva's face as the shorter woman's hand was trying to get their body closer by the waist.

Kat's lips ended up leaving Eva's for her neck, sometimes kissing, sometimes biting and soothing with her tongue.

"Don't leave marks!" Eva ordered or at least she thought she did but she also moved her head to allow Kat a better access and moaned when Kat was clearly leaving a hickey.

One of Eva's hands even went up behind Kat's head like she wanted her to encourage her.  
The other one was slowly going under Kat's shirt. When she got in contact with the skin on Kat's waist, it was electric.  
Kat's lips left Eva's neck and looked into her eyes, darkened with lust.

"Bed?" Kat simply asked and Eva nodded before leading the way, holding Kat's hand.

On their way, both discarred of their shirt. Eva was wearing a black bra and Kat a dark red one.  
Once in her room, Eva tried to get control back.

"Eva, you should stop trying to control everything. Just let me..." Kat started but cut herself off by pushing her against the door.

Kat's lips went back on Eva's, biting her lower lip during the kiss making Eva moan.  
Eva's hands were on Kat's shoulders, so the taller woman decided to pushed them away, over Eva's head against the door.  
One of Kat's hands left to cup her breast as she kissed Eva's jaw.

"Kat..." the shorter woman could only say.

She used the hand Kat freed to take Kat's wrist and moving her hand lower.  
Kat understood the message and unbuttoned Eva's pants. Her lips were on Eva's neck when Kat's hand got inside of Eva's pants and underwear.  
Both moaned as Kat's fingers encountered Eva's wetness.  
Her fingers went to play with Eva's clit as her other hand's fingers entangled with Eva's against the door.  
Eva was trying her best to last but it had been a long time since anyone had touched her, so Kat's fingers felt like a blessing. It took one more flick of her fingers against Eva's clit to bring her to climax.

"Shit! It's been a while" Eva left out her usual filters gone.  
"Wonder why" Kat smirked at her, slowly removing her fingers from Eva's pants  
"Oh shut up!" Eva laughed, knowing that their banter wouldn't be ending only after one night.

For once, Kat accepted the order and stopped talking. Instead, she licked her fingers clean, looking directly into Eva's eyes.

"Fuck...hot" Eva commented.

She removed Kat's fingers to take them into her mouth, barely tasting herself but it felt like she got back a bit of control.

"Ok, you win." Kat admitted, making Eva understand that she gave her control for the next round.

Eva smirked as she released Kat's fingers and kissed her. She really loved being in a position of power. Maybe she'd be whiling to leave it to Kat sometimes but right now, she was happy it was her turn.  
She pushed Kat to her bed and got rid of her pants.  
Kat tried to take off Eva's but the shorter woman stopped her and did it herself before going back to kiss Kat.  
Her lips soon started a journey to explore Kat's body.  
She unhooked Kat's bra and used her tongue to play with the already hardened nipples.  
She soon continued to go lower, leaving opened mouthed-kisses all over Kat's stomach.  
When her lips met the last clothing item Kat was wearing, Eva used her thumbs to remove it. She smirked again when she noticed the effect she had on Kat's body.  
Using her hands to spread Kat's legs, Eva settled herself between them and kissed Kat's thighs.

"Stop... Teasing..." Kat demanded.

"What is that Kat?" Eva enjoyed the power so much.

"Please" Kat continued.

"Just say it!" Eva ordered.

"Please fuck me" Kat begged.

And she did. Eva started eating Kat out, finally ending the sexual tension between them. At least for a bit. Her hands were holding Kat's waist down while Kat's hands were entangled on Eva's hair, keeping her as close as she could.  
Kat almost hated how good Eva made her feel because she knew it wouldn't be a one night stand. This was bigger than them.  
Eva's tongue was playing with her clit and two fingers just entered her and were thrusting hard and fast.  
Kat's orgasm felt hotter than the sun and she came with Eva's name on her lips, satisfied that this time it was the name of the correct person between her legs.  
Eva helped her ride her orgasm down before going back to kiss Kat.

Kat broke the kiss for a second.

"Gimme a minute and then we go for another round ok?" she asked.

Eva didn't reply, she only smiled and kissed Kat again, fully knowing that the night was still young.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twitter voted for a second chapter, so here it is!  
> It's just more smut lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the words to describe how grateful I am for all your kind words. I was really nervous to post about this ship but you have all be so kind to me it warms my heart.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this second part!

After a couple more rounds, Eva was resting her head on Kat's chest her fingers tracing patterns on Kat's body as the taller woman was playing with Eva's hair.

"Can I ask you a question, Kat?" she asked 

"Sure, what's up?" Kat responded.

"What made you choose ME as your first podcast guest?" Eva wondered.

"Remember that day you asked me for a dirty gin and martini? Well when you left, Sutton and Jane talked about how the couldn't change channel when you were speaking even if they disagree with your opinions. You're so eloquant and you keep people's attention so easily. Also I wanted to talk more to you. So, you were the perfect first guest." Kat explained.  
"What made you accept after the fiasco with the republicans?"

"You took upon yourself to prove me your worth and I know how hurtful it is for people to say the norm is straight people. But also I was horny and our banters made it worst so I wanted to know how far this could go." Eva admitted with a smirk.

"Horny hm? Good thing I came here to thank you then!" Kat laughed.

"Oh you know, I think I need a bit more. I don't feel thanked enough" Eva suggested.

"Oh you don't. Well let me help you out, dear Eva. Come sit on my face!" Kat challenged her.

Eva didn't expect such an idea but couldn't hide the smile on her face when she moved to position herself right where Kat told her to.  
Both her knees were resting on each side of Kat's head and Kat grabbed her ass to help her get closer.  
When Kat's lips encountered Eva's clit, she moaned a "Yes", holding herself on the frame of the bed.  
Kat's tongue seemed to be playing a symphony with the sounds Eva was making following Kat's actions.  
Eva never had been more grateful for anything than her decision to accept to do Kat's podcast. If she had known it would've turned out like this, she would've agreed the first time Kat asked her without needing any convincing. But this orgasm was worth the wait. She felt string shivers all over her back and almost fell. Thankfully Kat was holding her and helped her get down on the bed next to her.  
Eva was struggling to find her breath but the smile on her face said all Kat needed to know.

"I guess that was a great way to thank you" Kat congratulated herself, with a smirk.

"For now" Eva whispered, not able to speak properly.

Kat pretended to be shoked before laughing.

"Come on! Get some rest, we'll see how much I can thank you later" Kat ended the banter with a kiss on Eva's sweaty forehead and spooned her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'll post a new OS in a few hours. Hope to see you there!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Kudos & comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on twitter if you want a chat or leave a fic prompt @ JustFansHP


End file.
